Unexpected Help
by JohnMSilver
Summary: After Obito's final attack something unexpected happens as our heroes end up somewhere strange and alien BASED DURING MASS EFFECT 2 NaruSaku romance possibly Shepard x Tali later on FIRST CHAPTER UPDATED


**I got some complaints about the way the chapter was written before let me know in the reviews if you like the way this is wriiten **

**I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**

**I do not own Mass Effect Bioware does**

_Italics – Character thoughts_

**Bold – Description of whats happening **

**As of right now Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Killer B are on the battlefield facing Obito**

Damn it! Nothing we do works! How the hell are we supposed to beat him?! Said Naruto _Theres just no way…._he thought to himself, Naruto calm down there has to be a way to defeat him said Kakashi calmly as he kept his eyes on Obito, He's right Naruto we can't give up! if we team up theres nothing we can't do! Said a smiling Sakura, Yeah dobe aren't you always the one who says that he never gives up? Sasuke said smirking all the while, I never said I was giving up I … Naruto started but never got to finish as Obito charged at him ENOUGH TALK IM GOING TO END THIS! Shouted Obito

**As Obito and Naruto clash in a purely taijutsu fight Naruto has a chance to think**

_I have no choice…. I have enough chakra for one more_ thought Naruto, Kakashi get everyone out of here! Shouted Naruto as Obito backed away to prepare an attack

Naruto we wont leave you! Shouted Sakura, Sakura please…. Naruto begged, No! we wont leave you alone! She again shouted as Naruto looked at his friends who just smiled _Thanks guys… _he thought

**As Obito was preparing his attack Naruto had the same idea as they readied Naruto had one last thought**

_Mom, Dad, Pervy Sage looks like I'll be seeing you all again_

Obito and Naruto the both shouted at the top of their voices TAILED BEAST BALL!

**The attacks colliding with unimaginable force engulfs the battlefield in a dome of energy as everyone is swallowed up by it as it clears everyone is gone **

**Naruto opens his eyes to a blinding white light**

I'm dead arnt i? I…. Kurama? Kurama where are you!? Shouted Naruto, Calm down kit your giving me a damn headache I'm here and you're not dead you're just near death said Kurama, Did we win? Asked Naruto, I don't know said Kurama calmly, Oh no Sakura, Kakashi Sasuke and B said Naruto worried, Hey kid can you hear me? Said an unknown voice, Who is that? Asked Naruto looking of in to the blinding white which was his mindscape, Someone's trying to wake you up

**Just then the bright light fades as Naruto wakes up to a man in weird armour**

Hey you ok kid? Asked the man, Were am I? Naruto asked groaning, Freedom's Progress I just found you passed out on my way back to my shuttle said the man, What happened? Wait you said Freedoms Progress what about the war what happened!? Shouted Naruto, As I said I just found passed out here and what war are you talking about?, What war? The fourth great ninja war! now is there anyone else here?, Just my team and me, Damn it! Shouted Naruto punching the ground,Kit they probably just ended up somewhere elsesaid Kurama trying to reassure him, You should come with me I don't think you want to stick around here said the man, Ok I'll go with you I have to find my friends

**Naruto then sits up with a grunt as the man the see's the cut and bruises that litter Naruto's body**

Wait! You shouldn't move around too much you're hurt says the man, Don't worry about it I heal fast says Naruto

**As Naruto stands up all his cuts heal as the man looks at him with surprise**

How did you heal so fast? Asked the man, You wouldn't believe me if I told you said Naruto, Fair enough what's your name? asked the man, Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki he said, Weird name…. well I'm John Shepard nice to meet you the man now identified as John Shepard says, Likewise so where's the what did you call it? Shuttle? Asked Naruto, Yeah just follow me said Shepard as he walks towards the extraction point

**As the two arrive at the shuttle Miranda and Jacob are waiting**

Who is this Shepard? Is he a survivor? asked Miranda, His names Naruto I found him passed out on my way here explained Shepard, Isn't that a little suspicious? That he appears out of nowere and look at his clothes Miranda says pointing out his bright orange jumpsuit, I'm sure he'd be willing to tell us about everything said Shepard, Yeah I'm fine with that said Naruto

**Naruto then proceeds to tell them everything about the war Obito and himself**

I say we leave him here Shepard he's obviously not mentaly stable said Miranda, I'm telling you the truth! Shouted Naruto, You have to admit kid it does sound crazy said Jacob, It doesn't and I'm not a kid said Naruto, Prove you're not lying then do one of these what did you call them jutsu's? said Miranda sceptically, Fine Naruto says (Naruto then makes a clone and then makes a rasengan) Incredible says Jacob, You believe him now Miranda? Asked Shepard, I suppose so said Miranda, Come on then let's get out of here said Shepard

**Later at the Cerberus space station after Shepard meet with the illusive man Shepard walks up to a window with Joker and as their standing looking at the new Normandy Naruto walks up to them**

Wow that things huge! Said Naruto obviously in awe, Who's the kid Shepard? asked Joker, This is Naruto he'll be joining us said Shepard, Naruto? seriously who names someone after a fishcake? Said Joker, Shut Up! Shouted Naruto, Come on we better get going said Shepard quickly before a fight broke out, Aye aye commander said Joker

**As they step into the Normandy Naruto is amazed at all the advanced technology although he gets a fright when a simulated voice speaks up **

Can I help you? Said a robotic voice, Ahhh Who the hell said that? Shouted a fraked out Naruto, I did (EDI says as her avatar appears), Okay them I'm gonna go and do something….. (Naruto says as he speeds of officially creeped out)

**Later….**

Joker take us to Omega we have some people to recruit for the team I'm putting together said Shepard, I'll go with you said Naruto quickly, No you won't said Shepard, Huh? Why not? Said an annoyed Naruto, Omega is no place for a kid said Shepard calmly, I can handle anything over there I've been to war! Reasoned Naruto, Fine go to the Armoury to be fitted for Armour and stay behind me once we get to the station said Shepard, Will do Naruto says as he walks into the armory to see Jacob there, Hey Naruto what you need? Asked Jacob, Shepard says I'm to be given armour says Naruto, Okay I'll just look for some for you (He then opens a crate and hands Naruto all the pieces for a full set of armour) here you go do you want me to paint it for you aswell? Asked Jacob, can you paint it orange and black? Naruto asks with a grin, Sure I'll get it to you when it's done Jacob says, Thanks says Naruto before walking out

**Later on the Normandy reaches Omega as Shepard, Naruto and Jacob step off Naruto wearing the same type of Armour as Shepard only orange and black and his leaf headband**

Orange really? Asks Shepard with a raised eyebrow What? It's my favourite colour says Naruto, Whatever you say retorts Shepard with a smile

**After a welcome from a moody batarian the team make their way to afterlife to see Aria as they make their way in they are stopped at the stairs leading to Aria as their all scanned the see Aria sitting on a couch looking at them **

Shepard I heard you were dead says Aria, can't believe everything you hear says Shepard with a grin, Apparently says Aria

**Its then Shepard notices a pink haired girl sitting next to Aria looking at him and Jacob**

In case you're wondering my men found her passed out outside afterlife according to her names Sakura she was talking about some war I think she's touched in the head says Aria

**Naruto who way at the bottom of the stairs heard Aria say the name Sakura and rushed up**

Sakura!? (Naruto says as he says as he pushes past Shepard and Jacob)

Naruto!? Sakura exclaims then rushes towards him and hugs him tightly as she starts to cry I thought you were…..

I know its okay I'm here now (he says still hugging her as someone clears their throat they then turn to face Aria) Thank you for taking care of her Naruto says

No Problem it always good to have someone who owes you now take your girlfriend and go me and Shepard have business to discuss says Aria (As the two blush at the word girlfriend they choose to remain quiet and head downstairs to talk)

I'm so glad your hear I was worried said Sakura, You were worried about me? Naruto asks blushing slightly at the idea of Sakura being worried about him, Of course I was worried said Sakura, I'm staying with Shepard till I can find Kakashi sensei, Sasuke and B I'm sure he would let you stay too if I asked we can even share a room so we would take up less space said (at the comment share a room she blushed although Naruto just put his hand on her head) are you okay Sakura your face is kind of red said Naruto, I'm fine but make sure you ask before I go with you said Sakura, I'll ask him as soon as he's done talking with that woman at least I think that's a woman Naruto said hoping Aria didn't hear him although Sakura giggled at that, Sakura did you just giggle? Asked Naruto, What I've giggled before exclaimed Sakura, Not talking to me you haven't said Naruto, oh shut up! Sakura said


End file.
